


A City in Snow

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sode no Shirayuki, the most beautiful blade in all of Soul Society. Zangetsu, Kurosaki Ichigo's blade and trapped in his inner world, alone with no company. Well, at least he has someone to talk to now that she's arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A City in Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki for two reasons: One is I was reading a story called "Snowfall" on FFN and it just got out of hand after Ichigo learned Bankai. He was over powered, like a god, and everyone knows you never do that! **Horrors of Fanfiction!** And to think I actually _liked_ that story... 
> 
> And two: I was watching the start of the Zanpakutō Rebellion on adultswim and thought "Does Sode no Shirayuki know Zangetsu? Was she shoved into Ichigo's inner world the night Rukia lent her powers to him?"
> 
> And then lines ran through my head, I went to play Arkham City, went to bed and typed this up today even though the opening goes against what I originally thought of. And you guys should know I'm not much for IchiRuki, but if you see it, fine.

Her dark blue eyes were wide and confused. How did she end up in this world of side ways sky-scrapers? She had been relaxing in one of the many caves in the mountains of her home when she was pulled into the drab blue world of sky-scrapers and no life.  
  
"Who are you?" The young woman jumped at the very masculine voice behind her, whirling around to glare at the stranger.  
  
"I should be asking that of you..." She said warily. The old man smirked, jumping from his post on a pole jutting from one of the many buildings and stood before her, offering a hand in assistance so she could stand.    
  
Sode no Shirayuki accepted the help in standing, brushing invisible dirt off her kimono.   
  
"Again I ask: Who are you?" The old man repeated his question, making the physically younger spirit glare.  
  
"My name is of no concern to you. What matters is where am I and how do I return to my master?"  
  
"You are in  _my_  master's inner world. Now, tell me your name."  
  
Standing tall, the pale lavender haired woman announced her name. "I am Sode no Shirayuki." Her next comment not only had her puffing up in pride, but also made the elder male smirk. "I am one of the most beautiful ice and snow Zanpakutō in all of Soul Society."  
  
Zangetsu had yet to revel his name, but was rather amused by this... Child. So young, so unaware of the world around her. Zangetsu would have loved to rain on her parade by saying how he has seen other spirits with much more beauty than her, but didn't bother.  
  
"Now, I have told you my name. I demand to know yours."  
  
"My name is Zangetsu. And I am this boy's blade. Why are you here?"  
  
Sode no Shirayuki looked guilty at that. "I don't know... I remember being in the mountains of my own home when I was pulled into this place. I do not know how I got here nor do I know why I am here."  
  
Zangetsu frowned, staring up at the blue sky hovering over them. "Then we will have to wait until it is time..."  
  
Sode no Shirayuki was confused. "Time? Time for what?"  
  
"For Ichigo to gain his true powers..." And with that, Zangetsu left Sode no Shirayuki standing there by herself, knowing the only place she could really go was further into the city of Ichigo's mind. At least he had a conversation partner now.  
  
The woman huffed, glaring at Zangetsu's back as he stood on the pole, a scowl on her face as she spun on a heel and walked further into the side ways city surrounding her so she could cover come of the buildings in snow and make it seem much more like home to her than the current scene.  
  
"Come seek me out if you ever need a word." Was the last thing she said before vanishing in a swirl of snow, going further into Ichigo's mind to explore and hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I done did it, so go nuts readers.


End file.
